Time for a change
by Randomness806
Summary: Ellie is a pokemon trainer travelling through the Sinnoh region but when she finds a mysterious trap door on Mt. Coronet, her life will change forever... (TF)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, even though I would like to.**

**A/N: Hi everyone, so just to let you know, this is my first fanfiction, so I will apologise in advance if there are any errors. If you spot them please let me know so that I can sort them out. Anyways, on with the story, I hope you enjoy it…**

* * *

I dragged my feet slowly along the path. How far away could Snow Point city be? I took my map out of my backpack and looked at it.

"Well it looks like we're still on Mt. Coronet but I can't place where we are on the map. Do you have any idea where we are Luxray?" I asked my loyal companion. I'd had Luxray from when he was a Shinx, after I caught him just outside of Sandgem town, where I received my first Pokémon; Piplup. Although me and Piplup (who was now Empoleon) were close, I'd never felt the same connection that I had with my Luxray.

"Lux, Luxray" Luxray replied whilst shaking his head.

"Great, just great" I sighed. "Mind you this isn't the first time that we've been lost." That was true, I'd gotten Luxray and me lost more times than I could remember.

"Lux, Luxray, lux" Luxray said, suddenly on edge.

"What's wrong Luxray?" I asked, finding myself wishing, not for the first time, that I could understand exactly what Luxray was saying. I looked over to where Luxray was now glaring, but all I could see was a pile of rocks. "Luxray I can't see anything there, what on earth are you getting so worked up about?" Then I noticed that Luxray's eyes were glowing gold faintly and I remembered the pokédex's description of Luxray.

'_When its eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding prey—even those taking shelter behind a wall'_

"Luxray is there something behind all those rocks?" I questioned.

"Luxray, ray, lux" Luxray said, nodding his head, knowing that it was the only way that I would be able to understand his answer. Carefully, I walked over to large pile of rocks which was about a metre and a half tall. I heard Luxray growling faintly behind me.

"Don't worry Luxray, I'll be careful" I said trying to reassure him. I went to lift up one of the rocks, but I couldn't. I tugged as I hard as I could before giving up and inspecting the rock. It looked completely normal. "Hmmm…" I said thoughtfully, there was definitely something weird going on here. I made my way towards the back of the pile of rocks and noticed an unusual formation on a rock at the bottom of the pile. It looked almost like a switch. Then it dawned on me. "Hang on a minute" I said before bending down to examine the formation. "Luxray is there a trap door here?" I said as this seemed to be the only thing that made sense.

"Luxray, ray" Luxray said nodding at the same time. I bent down and hit the switch then I heard a whirring sound coming from beneath me and a keypad rose from the rock pile.

"Whoah, there is definitely something odd going on here" Luxray rolled his eyes at me. If I could understand him, I think he would be saying "_Really Ellie, as I didn't think that there was anything weird about a pile of rocks concealing a trapdoor."_ "What should we do Luxray?" I asked my companion. Then I heard a rumbling sound from under the pile of rocks and quickly rushed back to where Luxray was standing. The rocks and the area around them suddenly started retreating into the ground, revealing a white staircase leading down into the mountain. Then I heard voices and I saw * figures all dressed in black running up the staircase. Although this in itself was alarming, what worried me most was the fact that all of them appeared to be carrying gleaming silver guns. "Luxray run!" I yelled before turning and sprinting off. I wasn't exactly sure which direction I was headed in, all I knew was that whatever those people wanted it couldn't be a good thing.

"Get her and her Pokémon" a gruff male voice shouted. My breath was ragged now, I couldn't keep this up forever, in fact I was starting to slow down. Luxray, my ever loyal friend, was keeping in step with me even though he could easily outrun me and go on ahead. The footsteps behind me were getting closer. Quickly I ran through my options: I could try to outrun them but I sincerely doubted I would be able to, I could just surrender and pray that they wouldn't do anything too awful to me or I could try and defend myself using my Pokémon. It was obvious that I only really had one sensible option open to me.

"Luxray, hold up I have a plan." Luxray looked at me in a questioning manner. "Luxray use discharge" I shouted whilst reaching for my pokéballs. Luxray began to rapidly store electricity before releasing it in the direction of the people running towards us. The attack hit them spot on, driving a couple of them to their knees whilst the rest simply grunted in pain. I grabbed one of the pokéballs hoping that whoever was inside it would be able to help. I released the Pokémon in a burst of bright white light.

"Kadabra" the Pokémon said. Kadabra, not exactly one of my strongest Pokémon but powerful none the less.

"Kadabra use psybeam" I shouted. Kadabra swiftly released a powerful beam that was slightly tinted pink.

"Snorunt use protect" one of the men yelled after releasing his Pokémon. I cursed under my breath, this just got a lot more complicated. Another one of the men had regained his senses after Luxray's attack and he too released a Pokémon from its pokéball, only this time it was a Sneasel.

"Sneasel use faint attack on that Kadabra" the man shouted.

"Kadabra, dodge it" I said but even as I said it I knew that the super effective attack was going to make contact. Kadabra attempted to dodge but the Sneasel was just too fast.

"Sneasel finish it up with ice shard" the man commanded. Kadabra, who was trying to recover from the faint attack, was hit full on by the ice shard.

"Kadabra!" I shouted, running over to the fallen Pokémon. "Kadabra return, you did your best" I said as I returned the unconscious Kadabra to its pokéball.

"Alright girly, give it up before we hurt anymore of your Pokémon, starting with that Luxray" the man with the Sneasel said.

"Ok fine, just don't hurt my Luxray" as soon as the words left my mouth I realised just how pathetic they sounded, but truthfully I didn't want anything to happen to Luxray as, in all honesty, he was my best friend and I didn't know what I would do if something were to happen to him. I heard Luxray growl beside me.

"There's a smart girl" the man said as he raised his gun and then fired it at Luxray.

"Luxray, no!" I screamed as I watched my beloved Pokémon collapse to the floor.

"Don't worry about him, he's only stunned. If anything you should be concerned about yourself." The man said, his face the very image of malice as he turned the gun towards me and fired. My vision began to swim as my legs collapsed underneath me. Slowly everything turned black and as I began to fade into a deep slumber questions began to swirl around my head. _Who are these people? What do they want with me and Luxray? And what are they… _My thoughts finally dissipated as I fell unconscious, into seemingly never ending blackness.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think of the first chapter? Sorry that it's quite short but I just wanted to build up to the next chapter. I will aim to update every week but I can't promise anything, especially as I am prone to writer's block. All I can say for now is that I will finish this story eventually, even if it takes me a while. I welcome all comments good or bad, as only through them can I improve the story. One last thing, I would just like to say thank you for taking the time to read my story, it really means a lot. Bye for now, Randomness806.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, even though I would like to.**

**A/N: Hey I'm back with a new chapter, I apologise for the fact that it is so short but I was desperate to upload another chapter as I won't be able to update again for at least two weeks due to an unusually busy social calendar. The next chapter will be uploaded at some point soon, although I'm not sure exactly when, so for the moment here is chapter 2. Enjoy…**

* * *

I opened my eyes opened groggily to a bright white light that was shining directly into my face. _What happened?_ I thought. I could remember finding a trapdoor, people chasing me and then being shot by some kind of stun gun. I was now lying on a flat metal table. I tried to sit up but I soon found that my arms and legs were strapped to the table.

"So you're finally awake." a voice said from somewhere behind me. I attempted to twist my head to see who it was but I couldn't get the right angle.

"Who are you?" I demanded, trying to make myself sound braver than I felt.

"That's not important at the moment." The voice replied.

"What have you done with my Luxray?" I said.

"Your Luxray is unharmed, but that may change should you refuse to cooperate. And besides it's your fate that I would be worried about if I were you." The voice said in a rather condescending tone.

"If you do anything to my Luxray I'll…" I paused trying to think of a threat that I could feasibly make whilst strapped to a table.

"You'll what? I think you will find that I hold all the cards at the moment; you're trapped and I have all of your precious Pokémon. But really it's fortunate for me that you stumbled upon our hideout as I have been running rather short of specimens for my experiment." The voice said, in such a way that made me think that if I could have seen who the voice belonged to then their face would be twisted in a malicious grin.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, feeling a chill go down my spine.

"You'll find out soon enough but for the moment you'll be more useful to me asleep as I prepare you for the procedure." _Procedure? _I thought _well that can't be good. _Then I felt a syringe go into my arm and I drifted into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Have you been able to identify who she is?" I heard a voice say as I slowly pulled myself from the clutches of sleep.

"Yes sir." someone else answered. "Her name is Ellie Maya. She is originally from Twinleaf Town and she is 14 years old. It shouldn't be too hard to fake an accident for her."

"Good. Have you selected the Pokémon to be used?"

"Yes sir, the girl's Luxray. Dr Evans thought that it would be the best choice as she seemed to share a bond with it, which would make it easier for her to adapt."

"A Luxray, well it's not exactly a rare Pokémon but I suppose that it's good preparation for when we acquire legendary Pokémon DNA."

_Adapt? Legendary Pokémon DNA? Just who are these people? _I thought as I opened my eyes to find myself still strapped to a metal table. Then I heard a door closing and footsteps of someone approaching the table.

"Ah, Dr there you are. So, how is the transformation process going to work this time?" The first voice said.

_Transformation process? This just gets better and better. _I was starting to feel very, very, scared. Whoever these people were, they meant business.

"Well, I have programmed the nanobots to go about the process more slowly this time as I believe that previous failures were due to the subjects not being able to adjust to the rapid changes." A hauntingly familiar voice said. So this was the man from earlier.

"So how long is the process going to take?"

"About a month."

"When can we begin?"

"Everything has been prepared; I simply have to inject the nanobots."

"Very well, you may begin as soon as you see fit Dr. I expect regular updates on your process."

"Yes sir, I shall begin immediately."

I heard footsteps moving away from the table and then an automatic hissing open and closing again. I began to struggle desperately against the straps pinning me to the table. After everything that I had just heard, I decided that even a sea of hungry Sharpedos would be better than this.

"Don't try to struggle." Dr Evans said. "You will only make this more difficult upon yourself."

Then I felt a needle in arm and cold rush of liquid going down my arm. I expected to start feeling drowsy, but instead, I simply felt a tingling feeling start to spread down my arm.

"What have you done to me?" I asked, not one hundred per cent sure as to whether I really wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, I've only injected you with nanobots. It's what they're going to do to you that you should be worried about." The Dr said, a nasty edge to his voice. "For now, however, I shall spare you the pain as we need to move you to a more suitable holding location." I felt a second injection go into my other arm and I the world began to fade away, once again leaving me alone in the darkness.

* * *

As I slowly came to, I felt a dull ache surrounding the end of my spine. I stood up and as I did, I realised that I had been moved to a small square room which was about 2m long and had dull grey metal walls. Whilst inspecting the room I felt a small tap on my back. I turned round and caught a glimpse of something strange as I did. A sickening thought entered my head. I reached round to the area around my aching spine and felt something that made me feel sick to my stomach. _No, not this, anything but this_ I thought as I grabbed hold of object and brought it round in front of me. It was a Luxray tail. I yanked on the tail and bit my lip as pain shot through me. This couldn't be happening, but there was no more evidence needed to prove the fact that I was turning into a Luxray.

* * *

**A/N: This is a bit of a long note so if you skip it I won't blame you. So what do you about events in this chapter? First things first, I decided to go with nanobots for several reasons; firstly a lot of people have used viruses for transformations, which works well but I didn't want to use it as I felt as though I would be stealing the idea, secondly, I couldn't really think of anything else as the only other idea I could come up with was something to do with radiation and mutations of cells but I thought that that was way too complicated and generally a bit random and finally I love science fiction as well as Pokémon so I decided to include something from there. I have been rather struggling with trying to come for a name for the team that have kidnapped Ellie so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. Finally, thanks for reading it truly means a lot. Bye for now Randomness806**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, though I would like to.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've finally managed to update. I will try to update every week or sooner from now on and I will let you know if there are going to be any extended delays in updating. I sincerely apologise for the grammatical errors in the last chapter but like I said previously I was in a rush to update so I didn't read through it as thoroughly as I otherwise would have. The start of this chapter is in third person, although most of the story will be from Ellie's point of view. With that said, onwards with the story…**

* * *

A tall raven haired man sat behind a mahogany desk, which was scattered with various files and pieces of paper. The man was wearing a sleek black pinstripe suit with a blood red tie. A buzzer sounded, signifying that someone wished to enter his office.

"Enter." the man said as he reached down to a small panel on his desk, pressing the button that would allow the person to enter. A man wearing a plain black uniform entered the room, holding a box that contained six pokéballs.

"Sir." the man said "We have identified the girl's Pokémon as a Luxray, a Kadabra, an Empoleon, a Haunter, a Staraptor and a Heracross."

"Hmmm… Not very rare Pokémon and they are probably too loyal to be of any use to the grunts." The raven haired man replied. "I see no other alternative so you shall have to dispose of them."

"Yes sir." The other man replied, before turning to leave the room but in doing so he tripped and fell over, dropping the box of pokéballs as he did. The pokéballs clattered to the ground, as they did one of them landed on the button at the front of the pokéball, causing it to release an Empoleon. The startled Empoleon looked around for a moment, before realising that there was no sign of his master.

"IDIOT!" the raven haired man bellowed, reaching to release one of his own Pokémon. "Garchomp use Take Down!" The newly released Pokémon charged at the Empoleon. Seeing this, the Empoleon countered using Hydro Pump, causing the Garchomp to stagger back. The Empoleon then used Drill Peck on the Garchomp landing a direct hit. The Garchomp fell back unconscious. Empoleon turned his attention to the grunt, who was now desperately scrambling to find the Empoleon pokéball. Using Steel Wing, Empoleon ran at the grunt causing him to fall backwards. Using his foot, Empoleon nudged at the other pokéballs until they released their Pokémon. The Pokémon looked around a moment in confusion, before having Empoleon explain the situation to them. They then set off to find their trainer.

* * *

_(Ellie's point of view)_

I slowly began to wake up, hoping that it had all been a dream, but the cold metal floor pressing into my back made it clear that this was not the case. I felt fresh tears begin to run down my cheeks. _What am I going to do? What's going to happen to Luxray and all my other Pokémon?_ I tried to clear my head but the questions plagued my mind. Suddenly an alarm sounded and red lights came on.

"What on earth is going on?" I mumbled to myself. I attempted to move into a sitting position, forgetting about my recently formed appendage. "Stupid tail!" I yelled as I once again tried to find a comfortable sitting position. A loud bang came from one of the metal walls. I slowly edged my way across the room until I was pressed against the opposite wall. Another bang came but it was louder than the first and as it did part of the wall bent inwards. I covered my head with my hands, this could not be good. A final bang came as the wall split open.

"Empoleon" A rather familiar Pokémon said. I looked up and saw my Pokémon standing in front of me.

"Guys you came for me!" I said, momentarily forgetting my other problem as I stood up and began to walk towards them.

"Lux Luxray" Luxray said sounding alarmed as he glared at something behind. I started to turn round before catching sight of what had alarmed him; the tail.

"Oh about that…" I said, trailing off when I realised I honestly didn't know how explain to him that I was going to turn into a Luxray. "Look I'll explain later, right now we need to get going." None of the Pokémon looked particularly pleased at this but nodded their heads in agreement anyway. "So where are you pokéballs?" I asked.

"Kad Kadabra" Kadabra said. I noticed that his eyes were glowing blue. Then I saw the pokéballs floating towards me. I reached out and grabbed them from mid-air.

"Nice one Kadabra." I said, after all using Physic to carry the pokéballs was a pretty good idea. "Ok everyone, thanks for the help, but it'll be easier to sneak out of here if you're in your pokéballs." I explained before returning all of them expect Luxray. "Come on Luxray, let's go." Luxray was still glaring at the tail but nodded and came to my side. I climbed out of the gap in the wall that my Pokémon had made and glanced down the corridor that it led to. "Left or right?" I asked Luxray. Luxray's eyes glowed gold slightly.

"Lux Luxray Lux" Luxray said as he set off down the corridor.

"Well at least one of us knows where we're going." I muttered to myself. We walked down corridor after corridor, it was like a maze. Finally we came to a large metal door with a keypad to the side of it.

"Luxray Lux Ray Lux" Luxray said nodding towards the door. I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Luxray if you fry the lock is there any chance that the door will open?" I asked. Luxray shrugged before releasing a bolt of electricity at the keypad. A whirring sound came from the door, so I carefully pushed against it and it opened, revealing a dark tunnel.

"Nice one Luxray lets go." I said before I began to jog down the tunnel as I heard the footsteps getting closer. Then I heard a shout from somewhere behind me, so I broke a run. "Luxray run!" I said, praying that we would be able to get away. We ran down the tunnel for a couple of minutes before we came to an opening. By now the footsteps were coming from very close by. I squinted as we stepped out into daylight. To my left was a lake and to my right was a forest. I ran and threw myself into the lake. Making no attempt to swim I allowed myself to sink under the water. I heard a splash come from somewhere nearby so I grabbed Luxray's pokéball and returned him. There was no sense in both of us drowning. I chose the lake because if I ran into the forest, it would be the first place that they would look for me. I began to swim underwater to where I thought was away from shore. After a minute my lungs were burning, so I surfaced. I was about 20m away from where I had entered the lake, and I noticed that I was only 30m away from the other side of the lake. Determined to push on I took a gasp of air and dived under the water again. Eventually, I reached my destination and heaved myself out of the water before taking in my surroundings. There was a large forest in front of me, so with nowhere else left to go I decided to go into it. I dared a fleeting glance at the other side of the lake and saw figures emerging from the tunnel, so I quickly ran off into the forest praying that they hadn't seen me. I didn't look back.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the very very late update, but I have not had much free time and a severe case of writers block didn't help much, as it meant that I wrote the opening of the chapter 5 times. I will try to update within the next week but I can't any promises, so if there is no update it simply means that my writers block is back, not that I am discontinuing the story or. As always thanks for reading. Bye for now Randomness806.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, even though I would like to.**

**A/N: Hello everyone, the next chapter is here, sorry that it's taken so long. Anyways on with the story…**

* * *

_(third person)_

Dr Evans walked up the corridor nervously. Being summoned by the boss was never a good thing especially when something disastrous had happened; in fact you were lucky to even leave his office whilst still drawing breath. As the Dr neared the office he could feel his pulse quickening. Once he reached the office door, he rung the buzzer and was not sure whether he felt relieved or terrified when the door swung open. Drawing on all of his courage, Dr Evan's stepped inside.

The office was in ruins. In the centre of the wrecked office stood a rather irritated looking raven-haired man. "Dr Evans, would you care to explain to me just how your test subject managed to escape?" The man said, a nasty edge to his voice.

"Ummm… Well sir we errr… were ill prepared to deal with a Pokémon attack?" The Dr replied hesitantly.

"So tell me Dr, how exactly do you plan to rectify your mistake?" The man asked.

"The transformation will continue regardless sir, so we simply have to recapture her as there has been no damage to the experiment."

"But what if the girl comes into contact with civilisation? We cannot afford to have people find out about us at this stage."

"The girl's ability to communicate will be gone soon and I'm sure that our teams will be able to recapture her before then." The Dr said, faking confidence.

"I hope that your confidence is well placed Dr otherwise I may be forced to hire a new member of staff." The raven-haired man said. "Now get out of my office and capture the girl."

"Yes sir." The Dr said as he walked out of the office, praying that he would be able to find her.

* * *

_(Ellie's point of view)_

My breath was ragged now. I had no idea how long it had been running but it been a while. Giving into my fatigue I sat down at the base of one of the numerous trees surrounding me. I reached for Luxray's pokéball and released my Pokémon.

"Lux Luxray Ray Lux Luxray" Luxray said angrily.

"I'm sorry Luxray, I know you don't like being in your pokéball but I really didn't have a choice." I tried to explain.

"Ray Luxray" Luxray said, nodding towards me.

Right, I'd forgotten about the tail, which was now sticking out to my side as my back was pressed against the tree.

"Well I guess I did promise." I said thoughtfully. "Should I tell the others as well?" I asked Luxray but he simply shrugged. "Maybe I'll just tell you for the time being." And so I did. I told him about the random snatches of conversation that I'd picked up to liquid I'd been injected with, to waking up with a Luxray tail and the fact that it didn't take a genius to work out the fact that I was going to turn into a Luxray. Luxray simply sat down and listened to me. Once I had finished he just walked up to me and placed his paw on my leg. I smiled at his sign of affection.

"So how just long were we locked in that compound for?" I pondered out loud. It had been over a day since I woke up with the tail, but I had no idea how long I had been unconscious. Peering up, past the tree canopy I could make out a darkening orange sky. "It must be around sunset, so I think we should find a cave or some other form of shelter for the night before trying to find the nearest town, as goodness knows what will be lurking around here at night."

Luxray nodded in agreement as I pulled myself to my feet. "So then…" I said hesitantly "Do you know in which direction we should head in?"

Luxray looked at me with something that resembled desperation before turning towards the forest and marching off through the trees, with me quickly scrambling to catch up with him.

After an hour of walking, we came to a small cave.

"I guess that this'll have to do." I said looking up to see the quickly diminishing daylight. I was about to go inside when I noticed a berry bush near the cave entrance and walked over to it. It was covered in small pink fruits that gave off a sweet and appetising aroma. "Pecha berries!" I said excitedly before gathering a handful of the berries. Just looking at them made my stomach rumble and I was reminded of just how long it had been since I had last eaten. "Hey Luxray, do you want some Pecha berries?" I asked. Luxray nodded so I grabbed some more berries and went and sat down in the cave. After eating I lay down on the floor of the cave next to Luxray.

"Night Luxray." I said sleepily.

"Lux Luxray" Luxray said. And soon I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke with a sudden jolt. My back was slick with sweat and my breath was ragged. I became aware of a tingling on top of my head. _Hang on a minute _I thought _the last time I felt this was before I got the tail… oh poop. _Then the tingling turned to a sharp pain, it felt as though knifes were stabbing the top of my head repeatedly. I screamed. The pain, it was too much, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe.

"Ray Lux Luxray" Luxray said leaping to his feet. I tried to respond but it only came out as a garbled scream. How long could this go on for? My vision was blurry with tears. Suddenly the pain changed, it dissipated from the top of my head an instead stung the sides of my head. A couple of minutes later I was lying on the floor panting as the pain finally vanished. With my head free from pain I noticed that my hearing was a little off. I felt where my ear should be but found nothing except smooth skin. I moved my hand to where the pain had originated from and found two furry things sticking out of the top of my head.

"Ellie what happened to you? Are you ok?"

"Ahh!" I jumped at sound of someone's voice. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Urrr… Ellie it's just you and me here, who are you talking to?" the voice said again.

"I'm serious whoever you are, if you don't show yourself right now I will set my Luxray on you." I said attempting to sound braver than I felt.

"Ellie seriously, I'm really worried about you what is going on?"

"Hang on, how do you know my name?" I said, feeling stupid for only just noticing.

"Wait you can understand me? Oh, I guess that might have been something to do with your new ears."

"What do you mean, I can understand you?" I said bewildered.

"Ellie look down." The voice instructed, so I did and found myself looking at Luxray. "See Ellie, I'm the one you've just been talking to."

"L Luxray." I stammered as the penny finally dropped.

"Yep, well at least we know you're not crazy now." Luxray said. I sat there in disbelief. _Well this should be interesting_ I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Fraid I can't say exactly when I will update again but it should be sometime soon. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Bye for now Randomness806.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, though I would like to.**

**A/N: Hi guys the next chapter is here. Have fun reading…**

* * *

I opened my eyes blearily and stretched out. I was stiff from sleeping on the cave floor and the events of last night had ensured that I had not been to get any decent amount of sleep.

"Finally awake are we?" I jumped at the sound of a voice before remembering who it was.

"I am never going to get used to this." I muttered, pulling myself to a sitting position.

"Well tough luck, most people would think it was a brilliant thing to be able to understand Pokémon." Luxray said.

"Yeah but not like this!" I said pointing to my new ears.

"Ok admittedly there are some drawbacks."

"Drawbacks! I'm turning into a blooming Pokémon, and you call that a drawback? It's more than a flipping drawback!" I yelled at my Pokémon.

"Hey I'm sorry, look just calm down."

"Calm down!" I was beyond being able to calm down at this point. "Why should I calm down? This isn't fair!"

"Ellie please, we'll find a solution. We'll go to the next town and find a way to contact Professor Rowan and…"

"What if there isn't a solution? What if I turn into a Luxray and have to stay like that for the rest of my life?" I broke down into tears.

"Look Ellie it will be ok. There will be a cure of some shape or form and even if there isn't you'll still have friends and family looking out for you." I dried my eyes, feeling stupid for my unnecessary emotional outburst.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now have some breakfast and then we'll try to find the next town." Luxray said before exiting the cave. I followed him and walked over to the Pecha berry bush to have some breakfast.

After eating I looked around and found another problem to add to my ever growing list.

"Errr… Luxray, do you actually know where we are?" I asked.

"Nope but I'm sure if we go in one direction long enough we'll come to a break in the trees and we can work out where we are from there." He replied.

"Well that sounds reasonable but don't all Pokémon have some form of natural sense of direction?" I asked.

"Sort of, but I think it got drummed out of me from having you as my trainer." He said in a cheeky tone.

"Hey! How did you come to that conclusion?" I protested.

"Ellie, you got lost in the Pokémon centre."

"There were a lot of crowds that day."

"Try two people."

"I think I preferred it when I didn't know what you were saying." I grumbled. "So pick a direction."

"Let's try this way." Luxray said, heading into some trees. I followed him.

We walked in silence for a while but I found it uncomfortable for some reason, which was odd as we used to walk in silence all the time before all this happened.

"So Luxray now that I can understand you, is there anything that you want to tell me?" I asked, to try and break the awkward silence.

"Ummm… I'm secretly an alcoholic."

"What?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Just joking. You should have seen your face." Luxray said.

"I never realised that you had such a sense of humour." I said in mock awe.

"It's just part of my natural charm."

"More like your natural irritating streak."

"Oh come on, you went on a three hour rant just because your cousin caught that shiny Budew."

"I still can't believe he got a shiny Pokémon before I did, I mean they're rarer than gold dust and he'd only been on his journey for a week. I've been on my journey for over 6 months, but have even seen let alone caught a shiny Pokémon?"

"See, there you go again."

"Shut up."

"You're the one who started up the conversation."

Luxray and I continued to banter as we walked. It was bizarre to see this side of him, as although we were friends, we had never been able to have an actual conversation before and I felt that he knew much more about me than I did about him. After a while I began to feel rather cold and noticed the icy cold snowflakes that were slowly gliding down from the sky.

"Judging from the weather, I would say that we're reasonably close to Snowpoint city." I said.

"So once we get there how do you plan on disguising the ears and the tail until we can speak to Professor Rowan?" Luxray asked.

"Darn it, I hadn't thought of that." I said pausing to think. Although a person seeing me in my present state wasn't the biggest of my problems, I doubted that they would react particularly well. "Well I could shove the tail down the leg of my jeans but as for the ears…"

"Yeah they are bit of a problem. I suppose you could pretend that they were fake and that you were wearing them to honour your favourite Pokémon in the whole world, aka me." Luxray said with more than a slight air of arrogance. I shot him a death glare.

"I'm being serious. If people see me like this they will freak out."

"Have you got a hat?"

"No, the people who kidnapped me made sure to remove the majority of my possessions."

"Is there any way you could make a hat?" I shot Luxray another death glare. "It was just a suggestion."

"Can't you suggest something else?"

"At least I've had some ideas."

"Yes but they're stupid ideas."

"You think of something then." We carried on walking in silence for a while as I tried to think of a way to hide my ears. "I know!" I exclaimed excitedly as I reached into my jeans pocket and produced two hairbands. I pulled my hair into two buns which neatly disguised my ears. "It's not exactly the best look but it's better than people seeing the ears."

"Well it's a good thing that you've thought of it, look." Luxray said. I looked up and saw the tops of buildings just visible past the crowns of the trees. We had finally reached Snowpoint city.

* * *

We wandered through the snow covered streets until we came to the Pokémon centre.

"Alright, here goes nothing." I said as we went inside. The warmth hit me instantly and I remembered just how long it had been since I had last slept in an actual bed. I headed over to the screens that could be used to contact people from all over the world. I quickly input the information that would allow me to be able to contact Professor Rowan. After a while a rather petite assistant answered.

"Hello who's calling?" She said politely.

"It's Ellie Maya; I left on my Pokémon journey about 6 months ago. Could I speak to Professor Rowan please?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid he's not here at the moment. Can I take a message for him?" My heart sank.

"When will he be back?" I enquired

"Sorry but I honestly don't know, you see he went to do some field research somewhere in Northern Sinnoh."

"Oh, thanks anyway." I said, ending the call. It was all I could do not to start crying, how could this get any worse? I got to my feet to go and book a room in the Pokémon centre to spend the night in whilst I decided what to do. As I turned round, I walked straight into a rather tall gentleman.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled before looking to see the face of who it was. It was Professor Rowan.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is fairly dialogue heavy but that's mostly to develop the characters personalities a bit more as I haven't been able to show Luxray's up until now. So the next chapter will probably just develop the plot a bit more for the extra special few chapters that I've got planned for the end of the story (Cue evil laugh). Anyway please review and let me know what you think as it's great to get some feedback. Also thank you to those people who have reviewed, it really makes my day to know that people are enjoying my story. I hope to update again within the next week and if not then I will at least update sometime soon. Bye for now Randomness806.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, though I would like to.**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write but I had a massive case of writers block and not very much free time on my hands. Enjoy…**

* * *

I stared up at the face of professor Rowan, open-mouthed.

"P P Professor…" I stuttered.

"Oh hello there, now I never forget a face so your name must be Emma if I'm not much mistaken." Professor Rowan said.

"Um… Well actually-"

"Wait, its Elisa isn't it?"

"No it's-"

"Emily, how could I forget?"

"Professor!" I yelled to try and draw his attention, though I managed to draw everyone else's attention as well. "My name is Ellie; Ellie Maya. I left on my journey 6 months ago remember?"

"Oh of course Ellie, how are you? Have you been completing the pokédex? How many Pokémon have you caught? Have you been collecting gym badges? Have-"

"Professor!" I shouted again hoping that this wouldn't become a common occurrence. "Look, I need to speak to you about something urgent. And in private if you wouldn't mind."

"Well then, I have a temporary lab not too far from the city so if you'll accompany me there then we can talk about whatever this urgent matter is." the Professor said with a slightly indignant tone, which was probably due to the fact I had shouted at him so many times. "Follow me."

And so I did trusting that Luxray was alongside me. We walked to the edge of the city and came to a large white building. The Professor went inside so I followed him and found myself in a maze of white corridors.

"My lab is just down the hall." The Professor said, walking round a corner and then opening one of the heavy metal doors. The room was in the same white decor as the rest of the building but was not as sparsely furnished. There was a desk at one end which was covered in various folders and pieces of paper. Professor Rowan went over to the desk and sat down on the chair behind it. "Take a seat and tell me what you needed to speak to me about." he said gesturing to the seat that was on the other side of the desk. I sat down and began to tell him my story. From finding the trapdoor right up to when I had arrived in Snowpoint city. I even took down my carefully arranged hairstyle to show him the ears.

"Hmmm…" He said thoughtfully after I'd finished. "I'd heard of people conducting experiments into Pokémon abilities and DNA but nothing like this. Did you hear them say anything else that may give us any indication as to who they are?"

"Nope, nothing." I admitted feeling slightly self-conscious with my ears showing.

"Well then, I'll run some tests and see if there's anything that I can do but honestly I don't have any experience with this sort of thing. In fact I don't think anyone does, except for the people who did this to you." At this the professor motioned to a device at the other end of the room that somewhat resembled an x-ray machine. "Ok Ellie if you could just stand in there then I'll be able to analyse the test results and try to shed some light on your problem." I got up and walked over to the machine.

As I stepped into the machine it seemed to get a few degrees colder, though it may just have been my imagination.

"So am I just supposed to stand here?" I asked, already feeling restless.

"Yes, it'll only take a few moments." After what felt like hours the Professor finally said that the machine was finished.

"Did you find anything?" I questioned, as I saw the Professor peering at a computer screen attached to the machine.

"I'm just going through the data from the scan now to check for any anomalies." We stood there in a silence for a few minutes before the Professor finally spoke again. "I can't seem to find anything wrong. Unless…" He trailed off and started tapping furiously at computer. "Aha, here it is." He said motioning for me to come towards the computer screen.

"What am I supposed to be looking at exactly?" I said staring at the screen.

"Well this is a close up image of your new ears. At first glance there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, except that if you look at the compound scan then you can see that there is metal present. Upon zooming in you can see the culprit or should I say culprits." The screen zoomed in and in the bottom left hand corner I could see a lot of silver dots.

"What are those?" I said.

"I believe that these are the nanobots which this Dr Evans mentioned." He explained.

"So is there anything that you can do?" I asked.

"I could attempt to create an electromagnet that would attract the nanobots meaning that I could extract them from your bloodstream. Then providing that I could understand the programming there may be a way to reverse engineer them and replicate the transformation process only so that is converted Pokémon DNA to human rather than the other way around."

"Would it work?"

"I believe so, though it may take time." I felt like dancing for joy; there was a cure.

* * *

**A/N: I had to sort of make up Professor Rowan's personality as the games didn't really give me much to go on, so let me know what you think and feel free to make any suggestions on as to how I could improve it. We are now approaching the end of the story (though just because things seem to be going well for Ellie now, doesn't mean that it's going to stay like that). Hope that you've enjoyed it so far. I plan to have this finished by the end of October so I should update more quickly now, providing of course that my writers block doesn't come back. Thanks for reading, Randomness806. **


End file.
